The present invention relates to a support plate for bridges and ramps having a drive lane, the support plate having two longitudinal supports on both sides that are connected to one another by a plurality of transverse members extending parallel to one another and having a rectangular or square hollow cross-section, wherein sidewalls of the transverse members facing one another are connected.
Based on the knowledge that a good sidewall connection of the transverse members results in a favorable load distribution over a plurality of transverse members and thus in a greater load capacity, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support plate of the aforementioned kind such that the connection between the sidewalls is achieved with little technical expenditure and that, furthermore, it is possible to assemble the support plate by simply placing the transverse members adjacent to one another without the need for additional connecting means.